SuperGampa
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Although it won't focus on the JAVA, this will be about Luke and him as a father and father figure towards others. Hint of Lit. No Nardinis are involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Kylie… spank you.**

**A/N: I know it won't seem like it, but this story is actually on the fluff side, once you're over the first chapter. I was intending on making it a one shot but it was getting too long and I kept seeing part where it could be cut. So chapter two is done, and part of the third one.**

**I'll let people know when we've reached the chapter that started this, meaning I had the idea of making that chapter but had to have some foundation before actually making it. That chapter would most likely be the fourth or fifth.**

**Now on to enjoying this.**

* * *

.o0 A Friday Night Dinner 0o.

"Pregnant!" Emily shrieked.

"Mom..." Lorelai warned, she was sitting next to Luke and squeezed his hand. Rory was sitting on Lorelai's other side and she was looking down at her lap.

"Don't 'Mom' me, Lorelai. This is not the same as with you, you're married and older. She's just a child"

"She's older than I was when I had her" Lorelai pointed out. "And they're engaged, so that's almost like married, which is almost like I am right now, which is not so bad" Lorelai said trying to convince Emily. Lorelai was four months pregnant, and Rory had just found out she was also pregnant.

Luke and Richard were keeping everything inside; on Luke's side was because he had already exploded at Jess for doing that, for being so careless, and on Richard's side was because he was so shocked he didn't know what to say, everything felt too familiar.

Jess was driving from New York for this dinner, the 'tell the grandparents' dinner also know as 'kill Jess and have him for dinner' dinner. So far he was half an hour late and since they had already told the grandparents they had 'news' for them, Emily kept prying until she got Rory to snap and blurt out 'I'm pregnant!' for everybody in a three mile radios to hear. Granted from there on everything that was said, was said very loudly. And the longer it'd take Jess to get there, the worst Emily will make it for him. Though there was the chance that if he took long enough then Emily would be all talked out; although that would only happen if he took five years to get there, give or take a year. Also, the more Jess took to get there, the more Lorelai wanted to pound on him a little and her pregnancy hormones weren't helping his case.

"She is not getting married" Emily said appalled. "They are too young…"

"You didn't think I was too young when you wanted me to marry Chris" Lorelai reminded her as Rory's cell rang.

"That was different!"

"Yes, we were younger!" this had turned into a Lorelai and Emily bash, they hadn't had one in a long time, because things had been good. Rory had looked at the display in her cell phone and it said 'Jess'.

"You were pregnant!"

"So is she!" Lorelai was loosing it, Emily was going around in circles, Rory stood up and walked over to the stairs for a little privacy.

"Jess, where are you?" she asked answering her phone harshly.

"Are you a relative of Jess Mariano?" a voice on the phone asked.

"Umm… y-yes, I'm his fiancé. Where's Jess?" Rory asked frowning. A couple seconds later she gasped and the phone fell from her grip and cracked on the floor. The sound pulling Luke out of his daze and his eyes turned over to her.

"Rory?" he asked tentatively but Rory seemed in a different plane of existence. Luke frowned and got up; he reached her and noticed the phone on the floor and picked it up. "Hello? Jess?"

"Who is this?" the voice in the phone asked.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Luke growled, Lorelai heard him and put pause on her and Emily's 'disagreement', she also noticed Rory's pale complexion.

"I'm sorry; I'm calling from Mount Sinai Hospital in New York, I was talking to Mr. Mariano's fiancé…"

"Jess? What happened to Jess?" Luke asked fearing the answer; Lorelai's head snapped towards Luke, she had been with Rory trying to coax her into talking.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not authorized to tell you that"

"I'm his uncle, and was his legal guardian so…" Luke was prepared for a long rant.

"Oh, ok then… what's your name sir?"

"Luke"

"Alright, Luke, as I was telling Mr. Mariano's fiancé there was a big car pile up leaving New York a while ago, people are still working to clean it up actually, and apparently Mr. Mariano was involved…" the voice in the phone gave Luke a couple seconds so the news would set in before continuing. "We need someone to come here and identify the body…"

"Body?" Luke also turned a little pale; Lorelai frowned and turned to look at Rory who didn't seem shocked by Luke's word.

From that moment on Luke took charge, he arranged everything, called everyone. Was a good husband to his pregnant wife while also being a supportive figure towards Rory, a depressed and pregnant Rory. Sometimes spending more time with Rory than he did with Lorelai. Tending to every wish both pregnant Gilmore girls came up with was extremely exhausting, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

There were days where it felt like he was dealing with a pregnant wife and a pregnant daughter, though he'd never admit it.

On days where he thought of it, it made his head hurt; his step daughter was having his nephews' baby, which made that baby his…? And that's when his head hurt. Not to mention that his wife was going to be the grandmother of his nephews baby, which again would make the baby his…? Wait, his wife was going to be a grandmother, and his son was only going to be a couple months older than his… nephew? Cousin? Who knew, the point was that they were a family and that was all that mattered.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Sad-ish, yes, but it'll get better and if you review then that'll show people actually want to see the rest and are giving it a try.**

**Also I might be persuaded to add stuff to the other chapters, but no I will not revive Jess because that cuts into the story and, well… like the genie on Aladdin said: it's icky (or something like that)**

**Oh! I am currently working on Different Start, Unexpected Result, on the sequel to Different Start, on the third chapter of Fantasy (LiveJournal), so expect updates soon.**


	2. Midnight Brunch

**People didn't seem to respond well to this, but the start sucked so I'll give it one more shot.**

**Kylie… umm, hi.**

**_LorLukealways_ I'll try and please you just because you reviewed.**

**_Lorelai Gilmore46_ I love opening new horizons (or showing freaky stuff) to people, thanks you for having hope on this story.**

* * *

.o0 Five Months Later 0o.

Ever since that fateful night at dinner Rory had been clammed up until one day, when she felt the baby move for the first time. And now, the baby seemed to move whenever she was really sad or depressed, kind of reminding her that she wasn't alone. Rory kept going to school; Luke and Lorelai had asked Paris to keep an eye on her, which Paris happily did. Whenever Rory wasn't at Yale she was back in Stars Hollow.

Whenr she was home Lorelai tried to cheer her up, but apparently the only person able to cheer her up, aside from the baby, was Luke. Rory didn't have an explanation for that; it was just what it was. Luke could cheer her up more than Lorelai could. And yes Lorelai had taken that bad, especially since she had a helpful dose of pregnancy hormones on her side; good thing was that Rory had the same hormones wracking havoc on her.

When baby Luka was born Rory was brought back into her funk, not by the birth of her baby brother, she loved him, but by the way Luke was around the baby. Luka had a father, a great one at that, and her baby didn't, not even a lousy one like she did.

"Gilmore, you have company" Paris mumbled, Rory had an early appointment with her doctor today so she was up but Paris wasn't, she had been sleeping.

"Who is it?"

"That guy your Mom married" Paris said before leaving to go back to her room.

"Luke?" Rory asked but Paris was already gone, Rory finished getting ready before going out to see if it was Luke. "Hey, why are you here?" Rory asked with a smile but then her face fell. "Is Luka ok? It's my Mom isn't it?"

"No, Rory, they're both ok" Luke quickly assured. "I just thought I'd take you to your appointment" he shrugged it off shyly.

"Really?" Rory smiled a little and Luke nodded.

"And… since I know you have no classes today, I thought I'd take you out for lunch or breakfast?" Luke checked his watch.

"Brunch" Rory informed him.

"Brunch, right, so… lets go or you'll be late" he stood up. "And then the doctor will assume it's me who gets you girls there late and not the other way around" Rory giggled a little.

"Cry baby" Rory said as she walked out the door, Luke was holding it open.

They got to the appointment on time and the doctor couldn't help but comment on that. Rory reminded the doctor that nobody knew the sex of the baby, only them two. So the doctor made it a point to keep referring to the baby as 'it' and to keep the sex hidden when doing the ultrasound.

.o0 A Small Café 0o.

"Why don't you just tell us? We'll know eventually" Luke said glancing over the menu.

"Then you can just wait" Rory said with a smug smile.

"With Luka, Lorelai insisted on knowing and it worked out great, we bought everything we needed and in blue"

"I can buy everything since I already know, I even have a name" Rory smiled and then flagged down the waiter.

"Can I know the name at least?"

"Not falling for that one" Rory said in a sing-sang voice. "I'll have a muffin, the biggest one you have, and some apple juice" Rory said to the waiter.

"Same juice, smaller muffin" Luke said.

"Ok, coming right up" the waiter said with a smile before grabbing their menus and leaving.

"Can I talk you into seeing a movie?" Luke asked after a little silence.

"Are you trying to get me to tell you what the baby is?" Rory narrowed her eyes at Luke.

"Nope, that's your decision; I just figured you'd want to see a movie… have a day off of everything"

"Well, in that case, yeah I think we can be persuaded" Rory said with a smile.

After the movie Luke took Rory to the baby gap so he could buy her baby stuff, because Lorelai had said that they can never have enough baby stuff. After having shop for several hours, or until Rory's feet started to hurt, Luke took her out to dinner, because pregnant woman are always hungry; and a pregnant Gilmore's hunger is never fulfilled.

By the time they had made it back to Yale it was late and Rory had fallen back asleep. From experience Luke knew it would take a lot to wake her up, so instead he went to her dorm and got Paris to help with a few bags and doors while he carried Rory inside. He settled Rory on the bed and took off her shoes. Once tucked in Rory whispered her thanks and Luke left.

When he got back to Stars Hollow it was a little later than Lorelai had expected but actually a tad earlier than he had thought. Lorelai had ordered some Chinese and was eating from the little boxes in the comfort of the living room, the TV softly on the background and Luka sleeping bundled up on the couch right next to her.

"Did you have fun?" Lorelai asked, Luke had picked up Luka and cuddled him against his chest before sitting down next to Lorelai.

"Yep" Luke answered while rubbing the baby's back.

"Did she tell you the sex?"

"Nope"

"Did you ask?"

"Yep"

"And still she didn't tell you"

"Nope"

"That gets annoying with time, you know"

"Yep" Luke said but this time with a smirk. "How about you, did you two have fun?"

"Yep, we hardly even cried" Lorelai announced proudly. "We just chilled and looked around before ordering Chinese"

"Sounds like fun" Luke said slouching a little making the baby lay stomach down on Luke's chest. "Rory says 'hi' and that she'll be home this weekend, she actually requested for you to pick her up on Friday afternoon"

"I will as long as you take Luka"

"Done, I could use a day off of being wrapped around someone else's finger"

"Well, better luck some other day because I really doubt Luka would be willing to do that for you"

"No, but he's easier to deal with" Luke teased.

.o0 Three-ish Months Later 0o.

Rory's due date was a couple of days after her last final, so she was going to be spending the whole summer in Stars Hallow. And once school started she'd still be staying in Stars Hollow and driving to and from Yale everyday; Lorelai was going to be taking care of Luka and Rory's baby for her while she was at school. That was an agreement they had had ever since Rory had told them she was pregnant, of course in the first agreement was that Jess was going to be staying with Lorelai and help out at the Diner.

"Uh-oh" Rory mumbled, it took her a while before she got out of bed and made her way upstairs. She had been home for a total of two days, she'd spent the day with her Mom and baby brother while Luke worked and then at night the whole family would watch a movie while eating dinner. "Mom…?" Rory asked tentatively into the dark room, Lorelai was never good at hearing stuff at night; her alarm clock had always been very loud so it could get the job done. Even now with Luka, Luke was usually the one waking up at nights and then getting her up so she could feed Luka. "Mom, get up…" there was a certain urgency in Rory's voice. "Come on…" she nudged Lorelai a bit. "Mom…" she nudged Lorelai harder this time making her groan a little.

"Rory…?" Luke asked groggily. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he was squinting.

"Umm, did Mom ever tell you how her contractions felt?" she sounded scared.

"What?" that woke up Luke better than Luka's cries ever did.

"It hurts and I don't know if it's for real or those fake ones or just my imagination"

"Well, judging by Luka's birth, I doubt you could imagine that" Luke said and got out of bed after pulling Lorelai a little over to his side. "Sit" he ordered and Rory did. "Lorelai, get up" Luke said in a normal voice, he knew how to wake up Lorelai, in the non-dirty way also.

"Mmm" Lorelai groaned and tried swinging her arm over to Luke's side but since she was already on Luke's side so it hit the side table and that woke her up. "Agh" Lorelai groaned more only this time clutching her hand.

"Mom?" Rory giggled a little, previous and impending pain forgotten.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" both girls were alone, since Lorelai had woken up Luke had left the room in a quest for Rory's hospital bag.

"Something hurts" she pouted.

After she said that, everything became a blur, first off they had to get Luka's things then find him a place to stay, which wasn't hard because Sookie ha offered to take him, that was the plan. Then they left the house and went to the hospital, Luke driving/panicking, Lorelai coaching, and Rory laboring/panicking. Once at the hospital Rory insisted on having Luke there, promising that he didn't have to go _into_ the delivery room with them… a promise she later went back on because she was afraid. During Rory's convincing she had called Luke 'Dad' and had pouted, which took him off guard until she added 'you don't wanna see your grandson?' that both snapped and moved him. So there they were, Rory had her two trustworthy coaches; the only two remaining people she could fully trust soon to become three… four if she counted Luka but he wasn't there with her right now.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Hopefully this is starting to shape up, let me know what you think, it helps.**


	3. Crawling Birthdays & Tools N Makeup

**Kylie, spank you for all your help.**

* * *

.o0 Friday, Seven Months Later 0o.

Lorelai and Rory had gone to Hartford on a shopping spree, Lorelai had stolen Luke's credit card and Luke had stayed up in his office with both boys, Luka was 11 months old and Jesse was seven. Before they left, Lorelai had placed a fluffy blanket on the floor and both boys on it. So that' where they were now, Luke was sitting on the floor with both boys.

"Come on, Jesse, you know you want to" Luke said, Jesse had been sitting down then he'd lunge forwards and rest on his hands as if he was going to crawl but stopped and drop to the floor. "See, Luka…" Luke pointed to the other sitting boy. "Come here, Luka, come to Daddy" Luke said in a bright voice, Luka smiled clapped a little and crawled to Luke. "You see, now you do it, Jesse" again Jesse lunged forwards but stayed there, only this time he rocked back and forth as if trying to talk himself in to doing it.

Luka used Luke's body to pull himself up, he let go and stayed up straight for a total of five seconds before falling on his tushy.

"Nuh-huh, no walking, I'm not ready to follow you two all day long" Luke told Luka but had a silly proud smile on his face.

"Dada" Luka said, he only knew that and 'mama', Luke smiled more. Feeling left out, Jesse took the final plunge and crawled a little before dropping onto his stomach a couple inches away from Luke.

"Hey kid, you're mobile now" Luke said and picked Jesse up sitting him on Luke's lap. "I bet your Mommy is gonna love having to chase you all around the house" for the time being they were still living with Luke and Lorelai, the boys shared the nursery; but Rory was working on getting her own place, not now but some time soon.

When Jesse was born Lorelai had made Rory call and tell Christopher that her was a grandfather, needless to say he had taken it badly. After insulting Lorelai, Rory, and Jess he had ended with a 'I'm already done with my parenting years, my kids are grown and its time for me to enjoy life again'. Lorelai had used very colorful language in her reply. From that day on, actually ever since Rory knew she was pregnant, they decided to tell Jesse Luke was his grandfather, and that Luka was… well that he was Luka, no need to get into the details of their relationship now, they would get into explaining once one of the boys asked full out 'how are we related' until then it was just Luka and Jesse.

.o0 Five Months Later 0o.

Almost four months ago they had had Luka's first birthday party over at the Crap Shack, where people brought presents for both boys even thought it was only Luka's birthday. Lorelai had rented a bouncy-moon for the party and Rory had gone in it with both boys; her son on her right arm and her brother on her left, she bounced with both of them for a little while until Lorelai had joined them, Luke had been busy with the grill. Luka was busy being passed around by everybody, and Rory was busy helping Lorelai and Sookie out, so Luke was telling Jesse the proper way of grilling a good hamburger. The boy seemed fixated on Luke's every word, must be because the three of them: Luka, Jesse, and Luke, spent most of the time together.

Now it was Jesse's birthday and Rory had asked Luke to have it at the Diner, Luke being Luke couldn't deny her, or Lorelai, or Jesse. Again everybody that had attended Jesse's party had also brought a present for Luka, those boys were getting spoiled and nobody seemed to care. With the both of them walking now it was harder to keep track of them, but more times than not, whenever they went missing they'd be standing right next to Luke tugging on his pants.

"Now it's Jesse's turn, remember it was your turn when it was your party" Lorelai told Luka when it was time for Jesse to blow out his candle.

"Come on, honey, blow" Rory said, she was sitting on a chair behind Jesse who was sitting on the table with the cake in front of him, the cake having a big 1 as a candle right in the center of the 'Bob the Builder' cake. "Like this…" and Rory blew, Jesse looked at her oddly. Behind them Luka blew, Lorelai was carrying him, she was standing next to Luke who was behind Rory. Kirk was playing as official recorder for both parties.

"No, honey, it's Jesse's turn" Lorelai said giggling.

"Mine" that had become Luka's favorite word.

"Mama" Jesse said, lifted his arms in the air, leaned forwards and let his arms drop on top of the cake making him giggle.

"Jesse, no" Rory said but it was too late. Jesse looked at his frosting-ed forearms and began licking them clean, mostly smearing the frosting all over his face. Lorelai was laughing; Luka was leaning forwards trying to get some cake also.

"I'll go get the spare one" Luke said and made his way to the kitchen, Luka had done the same thing at his party and they figured Jesse would do the same so they bought an extra cake.

"Here, honey, sit with Jesse" Lorelai said sitting Luka opposite of Jesse on the table, by the time Luke came back both boys were covered with frosting and smiling wildly.

"Lorelai…" he glared a little.

"Gampa" Jesse offered Luke his little hand, Luke thought about two full seconds before leaning down and taking a soft bite off of Jesse's arm making him giggle. Jesse's vocabulary consisted of 'mama', 'gampa', 'gama' and they were trying to teach him Luka but haven't been successful yet.

"Dada" Luka said excitedly and smeared the frosting of his hand all over Luke's face.

"Luka, your Daddy doesn't like facials" Rory said laughing.

"Geez, this thing is pure sugar" Luke groaned after making a face. "They're gonna be hyper all day, come to think of it so will you two" Luke told Lorelai and Rory.

"And now so will you because you ate some" Lorelai said with a 'ha' tone of voice and Luke just glared at her.

"Make yourself useful and help me clean them up while Rory cuts the cake" Luke said picking up Luka.

"What's the point? They'll just get dirty again" Lorelai asked picking up Jesse.

"The point is not getting the whole Diner sticky"

"You know, you have a strange fetish with stickiness" Lorelai said following him upstairs to the office.

.o0 Two Months Later 0o.

It was summer and the boys loved being outside, and with the track record both girls had of outdoorsy activities, Luke was the one to spend most of the time outside playing around with the boys.

Lorelai had bought a swing set, the wood type that had a small playhouse in one corner and included a small sand box also. So Luke took a weekend off to build the damn thing, Lorelai and Rory sitting on the porch swing looking at their three men at work. Rory had bought both boys little tool belts, although Luke didn't use a tool belt, but she thought it be more appropriate than buying them toolboxes.

While girls normally had little kitchenettes to play with, these boys had work benches, bought by Luke. So while he worked on the big swing set, they boys pretended to hammer and work over at their work bench.

With it being summer the boys were wearing shorts, jean shorts, but shorts none the less. They had a white t-shirt each and a backwards baseball cap, all in all they were dressed just like Luke because since it wad been so hot he had ditched the flannel and used a white undershirt.

"Look" Rory nudged Lorelai on the side and pointed towards her little brother; he was squatting just like Luke, with his head to the side 'reading' the instructions. Lorelai laughed and her eyes wandered over to her grandson.

"Umm, Rory…?" Lorelai just pointed to Jesse.

"Oh no" Rory said before giggling; Jesse was taking it upon himself to put all the screws and stuff like that together in a pile after Luke had so meticulously separated them by sizes to make the building experience that much easier. "Jesse, honey, come here" Rory said, Jesse turned to look at her and smiled.

"Luke, are you sure you can handle both boys?" Lorelai asked.

"We're fine" Luke called back, he looked to his right and saw Luka squatting next to him, and then his eyes wondered looking for Jesse. "Aw man, Jesse no" he jumped up and ran over to where Jesse was smiling proudly; Luke groaned.

"Still sure you can handle both boys?" Lorelai asked again, only this time she was laughing.

"You could've stopped him you know" Luke answered her.

"Nope, you said this was a man's job and that you would take care of you… men"

"Now she hears what I tell her" Luke mumbled.

"I also heard that!" Lorelai said, Rory was laughing at them.

It took Luke three days to finish the whole swing set, sandbox and all. Working with the boys, while good for bonding, it made the process go that much slower especially when Rory and Lorelai were just sitting there mocking him.

.o0 A Couple Days Later 0o.

Both girls were still sleeping since it was Saturday and they never got up before ten am on a Saturday; they did when the boys were babies but not anymore since Luke was almost always there to look after them.

Luke was outside mowing the lawn; the boys were riding their cars. Each boy had a car of their own, a recent present Luke had gotten them. Luka had a Jeep just like his Mommy, Jesse had a buggy. The boys drove around a little before going to park their cars by the new swing set, they'd take turns going down the slide before jumping back in the cars and driving around some more.

Luke took the mower to the garage and the boys followed him in their cars, he left the mower and took his tool box out; he was gonna give his and Lorelai's car a once over. A couple of minutes later you could see both little cars parks parallel to the truck with their little hoods lifted and the boys looking in them just like Luke was doing with the truck.

"Morning, Luke" the mailman called.

"Hey, Steve" Luke acknowledged.

"Morning boys, are you also having trouble with your cars?" Steve asked, Luke chuckled and shook his head a little, Luka saw his father so he giggled and also shook his head.

"Hey Jesse, why don't you show Steve your new car? Go get the mail" Luke told him; Jesse smiled, got on the buggy and drove over to Steve.

"Wow Jesse, you're a very good driver" Steve said while handing him the mail; Jesse smiled and drove back to Luke.

"Thanks Steve" Luke called while Jesse was driving back, with that Steve left. "Thank you, Jesse" Luke said when Jesse handed him the mail. "Why don't you both go inside and wake up Mommy?" he told both boys knowing each boy would go wake up each of their Mommies.

The whole town marveled at Luke's relationship with the boys. Especially when he had told Lorelai she should go back to work and he would mind the boys while she worked, and in the afternoons when Rory was back both girls would watch the boys while he was in the Diner. It had taken a while, and a lot of coffee, but Lorelai had agreed. Ever since then Luke would watch the boys from their waking moment until two or three when Lorelai would show up; jam hands or no jam hands.

.o0 Wednesday, A Little After Noon 0o.

The boys and Luke were watching a video; both boys had fallen asleep on the living room floor shortly after it had started. Luke had been sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table, arms crossed against his chest and he had nodded off to sleep not long after the boys had.

Half an hour later Jesse's eyes fluttered open; he stayed lying down and looked around, next to him was a still sleeping Luka, and on the couch was Luke, who was by now, fast asleep. Jesse sat up and smiled a little; he got up and wondered the house. There was no threat to him or Luka around the house so it was ok for him to wonder. He found Luke's keys and stuck them into his pants pocket, because that's what Luke always did, he did the same with Luke's wallet. While walking back to the living room he saw a purse on the coffee table; he grabbed it, sat on the floor next to Luka and began struggling a little to open it.

Luka woke up to the rustling Jesse was doing, he sat up soon was going through the purse with Jesse. It didn't take them long to find the make up; both Lorelai and Rory had told them that 'makeup wasn't for little boys' that one time they had found them playing with it.

"Gampa" Jesse pointed at Luke with a lipstick. It took Luka a while but he got the compact to cooperate enough and opened it. Both boys climbed on either side of a still sleeping Luke on the couch.

Both boys had spent enough time seeing their respective Mommies to know what to do with makeup, something Luke didn't like because no boy should know anything about makeup… except maybe that it made women prettier.

"Ok, Luke I have twenty minutes let's get this family lunch thing going and…" Lorelai had burst through the door but stopped dead in her tracks once she saw Luke and the boys.

"Mama!"

"Gama!" both boys said excitedly.

"Guys what are you doing?" Lorelai asked laughing and taking the lipstick and compact from Jesse and Luka. It was too late though, Luke had a red scribbles all over his face but mostly on the right side, he had specks of powder all over his left side and his forehead. "Shh ok? I'm gonna take a picture, don't wake him up" Lorelai said and walked over to a drawer where they kept the camera, she took several pictures before the flash woke Luke up.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" Luke asked and rubbed his face.

"Saving your manliness" Lorelai stated, Luke frowned when he felt something slick and retrieved his hand to inspect it.

"What the…!" he saw the redness of the lipstick and the powder-ness of the compact smeared on the palm of his hand.

"You fell asleep" Lorelai said and couldn't help laughing, both boys following after her.

"You put makeup on me?" Luke got up and went to the mirror over the phone.

"No, they did, I just got here" Lorelai defended.

"Did you guys do this?" the boys kept laughing. "I'll take that" Luke said grabbing the lipstick from Lorelai and moved over to the couch, the boys climbed off and began running. Luke caught Luka and picked him up, cradling him against his body with one hand and using his other to scribble on his face a little, the boy couldn't stop laughing.

"Daddy, no, Daddy!" he said between gasps and giggles. Luke placed him back on the floor and turned to look at Jesse.

"Gama!" he ran towards Lorelai who was laughing hysterically.

"Is he jingling?" Lorelai asked while Jesse hugged her legs from the back.

"Jingling?" Luke frowned and walked closer to them setting the lipstick down. Lorelai turned and picked Jesse up, she shook him a little making him laugh and the jingling sound was still there. "Huh, he is jingling" Luke said and stuck his middle and index finger into Jesse's pocked. "These are my keys"

"No wonder your pants are falling off" Lorelai told Jesse laughing.

"And my wallet" Luke said fishing the wallet out of Jesse's back pocket.

"Hey, pick up Luka so I can take a picture of my guys and their makeup" Lorelai said with a big grin.

"No" Luke said, he picked up Luka and took him to the bathroom so they could take the makeup off.

"Your Grandpa's a grump, I don't know why you like him so much" she told Jesse.

"I heard that" Luke called; they were in that downstairs bathroom.

"Old grump and all but he still has good hearing" Lorelai mumbled.

"You do know that if I'm old you're old also, right?" he asked right behind her.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on people" she smacked his chest, the free side because he was carrying Luka, both were makeup-less now.

"But you're not people, you're my wife" he smirked and walked to the kitchen. "Bring Jesse please, I'm teaching them how to cook"

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Tell whatcha thunk, it's shaping up, this is not the chapter I had in my head (the one that started it all) but I'm getting there, in the mean time we have some good ol' fluffness.**


	4. Datenight and what guys do after

**I thought some cuteness would go good right about now**

* * *

.o0 Luke and Lorelai's bedroom 0o.

"I still think it should be her not us" Luke said for the fifth time that day.

"You really don't wanna go? Because if you don't want to then we don't have to" Lorelai said.

"It's not that I don't want to, because I do. It's just that I think it should be Rory the one going out on a date and us babysitting, and not the other way around"

"Luke, she already said she doesn't wanna date"

"She never said that, you just assumed it and if we don't offer to baby-sit or tell her to go out then she won't"

"She will, if she wants to and she did say that" Lorelai said a little annoyed since she had asked Rory before.

.o0 A couple weeks before, Saturday 0o.

"_So what are you doing tonight?" Lorelai asked sitting on the couch next to Rory, they had just put the boys to sleep. Rory indicated to her pajamas with her hands. "Rory, its Saturday"_

"_I know what day it is Mom"_

"_Saturday is date night"_

"_Then go out on a date, I can baby-sit if you want" Rory offered, her eyes focused on the TV screen. "Hey!" Lorelai had turned off the television._

"_No, you go out on a date and I'll baby-sit"_

"_No thanks" Rory took the remote from Lorelai and turned the TV back on again._

"_Rory…"_

"_I don't want to date" she cut Lorelai off before she even started._

"_But…"_

"_Mom, no. It's too soon"_

"_No it's not…"_

"_Jesse is not even two years old"_

"_Honey…"_

"_How long did you wait before dating again" Rory challenged._

"_Hey, that's different"_

"_Yes, you never loved Dad and I still love Jess" Rory admitted holding back tears. "You waited what…? Like ten years before you dated again"_

"_So you want to wait ten years just because that's what I did?"_

"_No. I'll date again… someday"_

.o0 Back in the bedroom 0o.

"What? When did she say she didn't want to date?"

"When I told her she should go out"

"Oh"

"She said she will date… someday. Luke, she still loves Jess" Lorelai said a little sympathetic and worried.

"What?"

"Yeah, when I told her to go out she said that it was too soon and that if it took me over ten years to go out after I had her and I hadn't even loved Chris, then how could we expect her to go out in two years when she still loves Jess"

"Good point"

"Luke!"

"Sorry, but it is"

"Should I be worried that she doesn't wanna date?"

"No"

"But…"

"Ok let's put it this way… would you date someone two years from now if something happened to me" Luke challenged.

"I don't like where this is going" Lorelai shook her head.

"Just answer"

"It's not the same…"

"Yes it is, think about it" Luke kissed her forehead and left their room, he was already dressed and ready. "Oh, and hurry up please" Lorelai stood there a few seconds thinking about it, he was right _damn him._

.o0 Downstairs 0o.

"Yes we are" Rory said.

"No" Luka told her.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" Rory was getting frustrated but Luka just seemed to enjoy it.

"What are you arguing about?" Luke asked a little annoyed with what he had heard.

"He doesn't like the movie selection for tonight" Rory informed him.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, that kid has no knowledge on movies whatsoever and I'm blaming you for that" Rory seemed appalled.

"Oh, I'm hurt" Luke said sarcastically before sitting down on the couch next to her and picking up Jesse who had been sitting down quietly next to Rory. "What do you think about tonight's movie selection?" he asked Jesse who only smiled.

"Gampa!" Jesse squealed and threw his arms around Luke's neck standing on his thighs.

"Jesse, let Grandpa breathe please" Rory said pulling a little at Jesse's arms so they would loosen a bit.

"You bye-bye?" Jesse asked.

"Your Grandma and I are going out on a date" Luke told him.

"No" Jesse said sadly. Rory had moved out a little while back and Jesse didn't spend much time with Luke and Lorelai anymore and he missed them just like they missed him. Luke still watched the boys but for only a couple hours.

"Hey, but tomorrow we're going on a trip remember?" Luke asked trying to cheer him up.

"Yes bssball" Luka told his Dad.

"That's right, we're going to New York to see a game because of Luka's birthday" Luke told Jesse but he still seemed a little sad. "And if you ask your Mommy nicely I bet she'll let you sleep over"

"No go" Jesse tighten his arms around Luke's neck again.

"Ok, I'm ready! Let's go" Lorelai bounced down the stairs.

"No!" Jesse's arms tighten more.

"Separation anxiety?" Lorelai asked sarcastically. "You're a big boy, right Luka?" she asked her boy and he nodded with a big smile. "You're ok with Mommy and Daddy going away tonight right"

"No!" Luka ran and hugged Lorelai's legs.

"Nice going, Mom. I hadn't told him you guys were leaving, I was distracting him with other things" Rory stood up from the couch to try and untangle both boys from Luke and Lorelai.

"Sorry" Lorelai winced a little and reached down to untangle Luka. "Honey, let go of Mommy"

"No!" and he started crying. Luke was still sitting on the couch but he was whispering something into Jesse's ear and rubbing his back instead of forcing him to let go. Lorelai and Rory kept struggling with Luka.

"Ok?" Luke asked and Jesse nodded when he pulled a couple inches away from Luke, he ran his little hands over Luke's smooth cheeks. "Thank you" he stood up and sat Jesse on the couch, he placed a kiss on his forehead and tousled his hair. "Be a good boy for your Mommy" Jesse nodded again. "Do you girls need help there?" he asked amused once he saw the little show going on.

"Wipe that grin off and… yes please" Lorelai said.

.o0 A couple minutes later 0o.

"What the hell did you tell them?" Lorelai asked amazed as Luke turned on their new Jeep Liberty.

"That's a man's thing and I can't tell you" Luke smirked and drove down the driveway.

"That's not fair, you guys out number us now. We need another girl in this family, well, two more so we'd be able to out number you guys"

"Another…? Lorelai, we talked about this" Luke's tone was serious now.

"I know, Luke, that's not what I meant. We were old when we had Luka and we were very lucky that there were no complications but now…" Lorelai trailed off. "We have the boys and Rory, I'm very happy with that I swear" Lorelai had wanted another baby after Jesse had turned one and trying to be responsible adults they consulted with their doctor who informed them of their new risks and after considering the risks, for her and the baby, they decided to play it safe and not get greedy; they already had two wonderful kids and a grandson, why risk anything going wrong.

"Maybe we can get a dog instead, a girl dog so we're balanced" Luke tried lightening the ambiance.

"A poodle?"

"No, no cuttsie/annoying/small dogs"

"Oh, ok, I get what you mean. So… you want a Chihuahua mini toy?" Lorelai asked with a teasing smile, sad topic forgotten.

"Funny"

.o0 Their date 0o.

Trying to keep the romance alive and the fact that they had to wake up early the next morning, Luke took her to a fancy restaurant where they had dancing. Lorelai knew that if she bugged him enough he would someday take her on a date like this one, but she never expected him to take her on his own free will. 'Wear your black dress' he had told her, that's the only clue Luke had given her about their date. And now here she was, sitting on a fancy chair in a fancy restaurant, reading a fancy menu and trying to decipher what each plate was, she didn't want to end up eating snails or something worse.

"I don't have to drink champagne, right?" Luke suddenly asked.

"It's your date Hon, you set the rules" she answered with a cute smile looking at him over her menu.

"Aw man, don't put it like that… I'm gonna have to drink champagne" Luke resolved, he wanted to keep up the whole 'fancy date' thing. Lorelai smiled, she knew he only grumbled on the outside but in the inside he must want to do it a little bit because he never does something he truly doesn't want to do. Something both boys got from him, his stubbornness, grumpiness, their ability to grumble, and the fact that they always aimed to please.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked after she had spent a few minutes watching him.

"Do you think Luka settled down? Because when we left he still had that 'I'm gonna cry' look and was hiccupping"

"Luke, they boys are fine" it really amazed her how much he worried about them _didn't he use to hate kids and their stickiness?_

"What about…"

"Rory is fine also" Lorelai added. "Now, look at your menu and order something that sounds disgusting but hopefully will be something delicious"

"Yes ma'am"

After they ordered and while they waited for their food to be cooked, Luke asked Lorelai to dance. Of course they only dance to the slow songs. And all the while they danced Luke would whisper nonsense into her ear making her giggle and sigh; that was a something he had picked up a year or two before, back when Luka was born or maybe even before. After three songs and countless stories they went back to their table to wait for their food.

All in all the date went without flaw. They hadn't gone out in forever and this was nice, new, and relaxing; whenever Luke wasn't worrying about the kids, all three of them. They got a chance to reconnect and prepare for the next day, which would be a little dramatic/stressful.

Before they knew it, they were standing outside of their house. They had walked up hand in hand, like she had normally done with dates.

"I had fun tonight" Lorelai started.

"What are you doing?" Luke frowned.

"I'm thanking you for the date"

"Why are we stopping?"

"All good dates end at the door. That's when she goes in and basks on the afterglow of the night and he goes home and… well I don't know what he does but he must do something"

"_He _goes to sleep"

"That's it? No basking?"

"No basking" Luke shook his head to get the point through. "Can we go in now?"

"Oh my, Luke Danes! What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"They annoying, crazy kind" Luke deadpanned. "Lorelai, I just want to go to bed"

"I'm not that easy… I am easy but not _that _easy"

"Are you at least amusing yourself?" Luke wondered.

"A little bit" Lorelai showed him how much with her thumb and index finger, Luke took that moment to scurry into the house. "Hey! You don't play fair" she whined but stopped when she walked into the living room. There, in the middle of the couch, was Rory sitting with her feet propped up on the coffee table, book on her lap and each boy cuddled on each side of her, all three sleeping soundly. "Aww" Lorelai cooed quietly at the scene.

"Shh shh shh" Luke picked up Jesse and handed him over to Lorelai; she waited until Jesse had cuddled into her chest before she made a move to go upstairs. Luke took Luka and climbed the stairs behind Lorelai. Each boy had their own 'big boy' bed in Luka's room.

After Luka was settled in his bed Luke went downstairs to take care of Rory. He took the book away from her lap and placed it on the coffee table; he picked up Rory, one arm under her back the other under her knee, and carried her to her old room. She didn't wake up when he picked her up, or on his journey to her room, or when he set her down; it was until her was leaving the room and closing the door behind him that he heard a soft 'thanks dad' being whispered from the bed, Luke stood quietly by the door frame for a minute before closing it and walking upstairs with a big smile plastered on.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Still not the chapter I had in mind when I started this story**

**Tell what you thought of it D**


	5. Gampa's potty

**Thought we needed some fluff in our life.**

**Kylie, where are you kid? I told you to quit that job of yours hehehe weee)**

* * *

.o0 Early next morning 0o.

"I want you to finish everything Grandpa made, ok?" Rory said strapping Jesse in his high chair. Jesse picked up a piece of banana out of his oatmeal and showed it to Rory. "Yes, even the fruit" Jesse made a face. "Be a big boy honey, for Mommy?" Jesse was almost convinced. "Please" Rory gave him the pouty big eyes and Jesse shoved the banana into his mouth. "Thank you baby"

"No baby" Jesse told her with a mad face.

"Oh, sorry, you're right, you're not a baby anymore" Rory apologized before walking into her old bedroom.

"Oh yeah, look at that, he already has a five o'clock shadow growing on him" Lorelai teased walking into the kitchen carrying Luka; both boys were still in their PJ's.

"Leave him alone, he's eating his fruit and that's more mature then I can say for you... or even me for that matter. Where's the rest of his stuff?" Rory answered from her room, she was trying to pack Jesse's bag but there was a lot of his clothes missing.

"They only eat that because Luke makes them" Lorelai was strapping Luka in his high chair.

"That never made us eat fruit"

"On contraire, it made us not want to eat them just to see Luke frustrated" Lorelai wondered into Rory's room and plopped down on the bed.

"That's mean"

"Mean and all but it's true" Lorelai looked around and saw the clothes Rory had picked out for Jesse. "Hon, why are you dressing him like that? He's going to a ball game not to dinner with my Mother" Rory had little black slacks, a blue button down shirt and black cress shoes all picked out and ready to be placed on Jesse.

"He needs to look good"

"Baseball players don't care what a little boy is wearing"

"Mom..."

"And Liz won't care what Jesse wears either"

"I want him to make a good impression" Rory said defeated pulling out a pair of jeans for Jesse instead of the slacks.

"She's his grandma, he doesn't need to make a good impression; besides, Liz already loves him and you know that"

"Yeah but..." Rory trailed off.

"You're nervous" Liz hadn't met Jesse yet, she knew about him and had seen countless pictures but she just had never met him. When everything with Jess first happened they thought it'd be better not to tell her right away but then TJ took her away on a trip so she'd get more ideas for the renaissance fair and to get her mind off of Jess that they hadn't told her. By the time they got back it was already renaissance time and they went fully into it. And ever since then, there just hadn't been time for a proper meeting; lots of pictures had been sent, along with stories but no meeting.

"I'm not nervous" Rory defended. "I'm apprehensive"

"Nice save"

"Girls come on! Eat now or you won't eat until we're in New York!" Luke's voice called from the kitchen. "You two should learn something from your sons; they are both eating quietly everything in their plates"

"They just don't have anything interesting to talk about" Lorelai answered back.

"You two…" Luke's head popped into the room. "…get your butt's out here or you're not going" with that his head popped back out.

"Do you think he's serious?" Rory asked.

"Probably…" Lorelai said getting up. "But even if he's not I still have to go pack Luka's bag"

"Let's go then" Rory said stopping what she was doing. "Hey Luke, do you have any idea what happened to all of Jesse's clothes?"

"Yeah, their in his bag by the door" Luke answer like if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You packed his bag?" Rory said in awe.

"Before I made breakfast, I knew how long you'd take otherwise"

"Luke…?" Lorelai started.

"I also packed Luka's bag. Now hurry up and eat because I'm leaving in fifteen minutes with or without you" he warned before leaving the kitchen.

.o0 Ten minutes later 0o.

"One boy done one to go" Luke announced walking out of Rory's room with Jesse all dressed in Jeans, sneakers, and a blue t-shirt.

"Where's his hat?" Lorelai asked with a pout.

"Gama" Jesse walked over to Lorelai she lifted him and sat him on her lap.

"They're not wearing one. Hey, no, no, no you already had breakfast, that's grandmas" Luke told Jesse when he made a move to grab Lorelai's pop tart.

"Luke, they're going to a baseball game, they need to wear one" Lorelai protested.

"The only reason you want them wearing hats is to annoy me" Luke walked over to take Luka out of his high chair. "Don't let him get dirty" he pleaded a little.

"You have less than five minutes to get him ready or we're leaving without you!" Rory called teasingly.

"You have your mothers' sense of humor" Luke called back dryly.

.o0 Another ten minutes later 0o.

"I mean it this time!" Luke called into the house a little angry.

"Mom, he sounds serious this time" Rory said, she was keeping an eye out for Luke while Lorelai made coffee in the kitchen.

"He's not serious unless he gets out of the car" Lorelai answered back while mentally willing the coffee to brew faster.

"Nope, not getting out of the car but… oh no!" Rory quickly opened the front door and ran a little down the drive way. "Luke, wait!" she yelled to the back of the car as it drove off. "Mom, Luke left!" Rory yelled to the house.

"What?" Lorelai called calmly from the doorway thinking it was a ploy to get her to come out. "Oh my God, he actually did it" she didn't sound amazed, Luke always threatened to leave but he never had.

"Mom, what are we gonna do now?" Rory was panicking.

"You want some coffee?"

"Mom!"

"Rory relax, you know Luke"

"Yes, and I never thought he'd actually leave us. Now I don't know him anymore"

"Honey…" Lorelai motioned with her chin towards the end of the driveway. There in the distance they could make out the outline of the Jeep. "He was just trying to teach us a lesson. I'll be inside getting the coffee"

"Mom, did you learn nothing?!"

"Yes, I learnt something… he'll always come back" and with that Lorelai went back inside and Rory went towards the drivers door.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Rory shrieked while opening Luke's door.

"Geez! Scare a guy half to death why don't you" Luke exaggerated, he had been talking with the boys and never saw Rory coming.

"You left! I thought you were in New York by now, and I was not gonna make it to Liz' and…"

"Relax, I just went to get gas and thought I'd teach you guys a lessons while doing so" Rory just narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh you're giving me the silent treatment huh" she narrowed her eyes even more so they were almost close now. "Ok then, that'll make this trip much more enjoyable" Luke teased.

"Hey!"

"Silent treatment over, now get in" he unlocked the doors and honked the horn to hurry Lorelai up.

.o0 A couple minutes later 0o.

They were out of Stars Hollow now, Luke had placed a video in the car's DVD for the boys to entertain themselves and that was the only sound; oddly enough Lorelai and Rory were quiet, Lorelai hadn't even turn on the radio.

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry I left but you two were taking forever" Luke suddenly broke the silence.

"What?" Lorelai asked, Rory was snapped out of her pensive state but said nothing.

"What's with the silent treatment?"

"There's no silent treatment" Lorelai assured him.

"Right" Luke said skeptically.

"Really, I left the radio off so the boys can hear their video and that's the reason why I wasn't talking too"

"Tsk, you're never silent for their videos"

"Ok, ok…" Lorelai admitted and gave a quick glance to the back seat. "Rory's nervous and I don't wanna add to it" she whispered towards Luke.

"Huh?" Luke lifted his eyes to the rearview mirror and saw Rory's trance face. "Oh" Lorelai gave Luke a knowing look before turning out the window again. "Hey, Rory?"

"Huh?"

"It's a long way to Liz' house, you don't want to spend the whole time worrying, do you?" Luke asked looking at here through the mirror, she was staring right back at him.

"Can't help it"

"She'll be fine, you'll be fine, and he'll be fine; it'll all be fine" he assured.

"You think so?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yes"

"Ok" Rory took a deep claming breath.

"Hey, _I _told you it'd be ok a while back, how come it's ok when he says it?" Lorelai wondered although she already knew the answer.

"I don't know, its jut more reaffirming when Luke says it" Rory shrugged. It was the tone, the fatherly tone. The tone came to be when Jess first died and Luke had to be there for both his girls. Lorelai loved the tone, except in moments like these when it showed more soothing powers with Rory then her motherly one; Lorelai thought it was because Rory never had the fatherly tone and it felt good and safe to have Luke's now.

"Don't worry, we still love you" Luke teased Lorelai; he knew that it bothered her when the tone first overshadowed her motherly one, but now it didn't matter so they could joke about it.

"Yeah Mom, love you" Rory added.

"Wuv mama" Luka said now taking part in the conversation.

"Thank you, baby" Lorelai cooed.

"No baby" Jesse said mad, even if they didn't refer to him he answered.

"Sorry honey, no baby, big boy; our back seat is filled with big boys" Lorelai corrected.

"Hey!" Rory protested.

"I think you're making their love go away"

"Shut up" Lorelai nudged Luke a little. After that the ride went in comfortable silence; Luke not worried about silent treatments, and Rory not worrying about Liz… well, not worrying _too _much.

.o0 New York apartment 0o.

"Wait!" Rory said before Luke had a chance to knock on the door.

"They already know we're here, they buzzed us in" Lorelai reminded her.

"I just… I need a second" Rory said taking a couple deep breaths, the last time she saw Liz they were lowering Jess' casket into the ground. Luke wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulders, he had Luka on his other arm, and kissed her temple.

"It'll be ok, I promise" he whispered and Rory nodded taking one final deep breath.

"Come here" Rory took Jesse from Lorelai's arms.

"Ready?" Luke asked her and Rory nodded a second before Lorelai knocked on the

door.

"Brother!" TJ screeched as soon as the door slammed open; he launched for Luke and hugged him tight, hugging Luka at the same time.

"Geez" Luke grumbled still being squished by TJ, Luka started fussing. "Let go, TJ" Luka started crying. "TJ…"

"Lorelai!" he let go of Luke and lunged for Lorelai, Luka stopped crying as soon as TJ let go. "So glad to see you, we still need to clear those repopulating the world plans you know" he told her hugging her tightly.

"What plans?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke knows, right buddy?" TJ turned to Luke and he just shuddered remembering.

"TJ, was that them at the door?" Liz' voice asked form the inside, they were all still in the hallway.

"Yeah, we're just hugging out here"

"Well, bring em' in"

"Ok then" TJ let go of Lorelai. "Let me help you there Rory" TJ took the diaper bag from Rory; she had been carrying it since Lorelai had Jesse.

"Thanks, TJ" Rory smiled politely.

"Nice shirt there buddy" TJ said yanking the little blue T-shirt Jesse was wearing from the hem making him giggle a little. "Follow me" he said with a ceremonious hand wave and walked into the apartment. Lorelai followed in directly after TJ; Luke stood a little behind and swung and arm around Rory's shoulders, whispered a 'relax' and went after Lorelai leaving Rory in the hallway for a couple more seconds.

.o0 Inside 0o,

"Big brother!" Liz ran over to Luke and hugged him just like TJ had before; she didn't seem nervous even though she was unbelievably nervous on the inside. "Hi, Luka! You're such a handsome little boy" she cooed taking him from Luke and cuddled him for a few seconds before turning to Lorelai. "Lorelai! Oh my God, look at you, you look great!" she also hugged her, squishing Luka in the process.

"Thanks, you look good too" Lorelai said all giddy, Liz' mood was always contagious no matter what mood she was in. Lorelai took Luka from her and at that moment Rory walked into the apartment.

"Hi" Rory said shyly closing the door behind her, Jesse resting his head on her shoulder but his eyes were scanning the place. Liz looked awestricken the moment she laid her eyes on her grandson for the first time, in person. "Say 'hi', honey" Rory whispers to Jesse.

"Hi" Jesse said quietly, quickly opening and closing his little hand repeatedly, he never lifted his head from his Mommy's shoulder. Liz took in a breath through her nose at the cuteness of her grandson, and how much he looked like Jess.

"Here…" Rory closed the small space between her and Liz before handing Jesse over to her. Liz cuddled him and hugged him tight for a second taking everything in; she chocked up a little. Rory walked over to the couch where Luke and Lorelai were now sitting. TJ had left to take a shower.

"Hi there" Liz starts talking to Jesse, he just smiles. "You're a very handsome boy, aren't ya?" he nodded but only because she said boy and not baby. "He's adorable" she said loudly enough for everyone else to hear here.

"Jesse…" Luke called and the boy immediately turned to look at him. "Tell her how old you'll be" Jesse smiled and turned to look at Liz again holding up two little fingers.

"Well, aren't you a smart one" Liz said with a weird smile, there were tears forming in her eyes.

"No" Jesse whispered running a finger under her misty eye; he always did that when Rory cried and he was there; Luke had told him to. Rory bit her lip to stop from crying. Jesse's head suddenly snapped towards the couch. "Gampa…" he held up one finger towards Luke, who quickly stood up and went over to him. Luke took Jesse from Liz and then took him to the bathroom; they had started teaching Luka and decided they might as well give it a try with Jesse but instead of saying 'potty' they told him to lift a finger depending on what they wanted, it had proven to be very efficient without having to gross out the people surrounding them.

"Umm…" Liz seemed confused.

"We're potty training them" Lorelai said and cringed at the word 'potty' as did Rory.

"Oh" Liz nodded. "Oh my! I didn't even say hi, I'm sorry!" Liz realized and then lunged towards Rory to hug her.

"It's ok" Rory patted her back awkwardly. Liz didn't let go until Luke cleared his throat; Lorelai had just been laughing, Luka sitting next to her looking amused.

"Rory…" Luke said giving her that special look he had, Rory nodded and stood up.

"Jesse, come here, I wanna tell you something" Rory said and took him away from Luke, she stood him on the floor in front of her and she squatted down in front of him. "Do you remember Daddy?" she started. "Remember the picture Mommy has near her bed, and the one you have in your room?" Jesse nodded. "Remember I told you he was your Daddy?" Jesse nodded again. "Ok, see, your Daddy has a Mommy too, just like Grandma is my Mommy" Jesse just stared at her. "That lady over there…" Rory pointed to the couch where Liz was. "… she's your Daddy's Mommy" Jesse turned to look at her and waved a little making Liz choke up a little more, she wondered why she had waited so long to meet him. "She's your _other _grandma" Jesse looked more confused now.

Luka got impatient and started jumping on the couch holding on to its back. He wouldn't stop no matter if Lorelai or Luke told him to, so Luke picked him up and moved him over to the window and started talking to him. Luke was actually glad for the distraction; things were getting tense there with Rory trying to explain everything to Jesse.

Luka started laughing and that got Jesse's attention distracting him from Rory's explanation. He didn't pay attention to Rory anymore; he just stared with longing eyes at his grandpa.

"Honey? Hey, Jesse" Rory called after a moment and moved Jesse a little so he'd look at her and not Luke.

"No" he whined and pulled back.

"Jesse, come on" she pulled him back closer to her again.

"No" he fussed more, he didn't understand why he had to stand there listening to his Mommy while Luka got to be having fun. "Gampa" he fussed and pointed to Luke. Rory sighed; she didn't want Liz to think she couldn't do it because se could but when Jesse wanted Luke then he wanted Luke and nothing could change his mind. It seemed like Jesse was about to start crying.

"Hey, hey, hey" Luke said in a firm voice, effectively putting a halt to Jesse's whines. "What's wrong, that's not how you act around your Mom" Jesse put his stubborn face on but stopped fussing; he went over to hug Luke's leg.

"Luka, come here please" Rory called, she knew Luke would want to talk to Jesse; he always talked to the boys in the same voice as he would a normal adult, and that was probably why the boys always understood better than any other boy their age. Luka ran over to Rory and threw his arms around her, she exaggerated and fell backwards making Luka laugh uncontrollably.

The girls focused on Luka while Luke had a 'man to man' conversation with Jesse by the window

"Luka, tell Aunt Liz what you're doing today" Lorelai told her son.

"Bssball" Luka said with big eyes and an awe face.

"You're gonna go see a baseball game?" Liz played along. "Wow, that's so cool" Luka smiled more. "Only big boys go to baseball stadiums, that means you're a big boy" Liz told him and he turned with big eyes to look at Lorelai.

"That's true honey" Lorelai confirmed and he jumped a little with excitement. They all went quiet when Jesse climbed on Liz' lap and leaned against her getting comfortable.

"Damn Luke, what the hell do you tell them?" Lorelai asked amazed and Luke just smirked.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Hope you liked it... still not the chapter i thought of. Tell me what you thunk.**


	6. Alimony for the new baby

**Hi**

* * *

.o0 Liz' Apartment 0o.

"So what are you guys doing?" Liz asked, Jesse was still sitting on her lap with a sweet smile looking at TJ because he was fighting with the TV remote.

"Luke is dragging us to the baseball game" Lorelai groaned.

"It's not my fault you told the boy's we were going to a Yankee's game for Luka's birthday" Luke told her.

"No, I said 'his Daddy would take them' I never said I'd go" Lorelai corrected.

"You want me to take both boys to the Stadium?"

"What? You're not telling me you wouldn't keep an eye on them because you're the most paranoid person I know"

"Am not" Luke grumbled.

"You practically bubbled-wrapped the house _and_ the Diner when the boys started walking"

"There are a lot of sharp edges…" Luke defended.

"Paranoid" Lorelai sing-sung and Liz laughed.

"Why don't us girls go shopping while the boys are at the game?" Liz suggested.

"Nuh-huh, no way am I baby-sitting all three kids" Luke spoke up.

"What three kids?" Rory asked, and Luke nodded towards TJ still fighting the remote.

"Oh don't worry, big brother, he has to work anyhow" Liz told him but she was looking down at Jesse.

"Come on Luke, please" Lorelai begged with big puppy eyes.

"Please, please, please" Rory also gave him the eyes and he sighed.

"No way are you using my credit card" he grumbled.

"Eeek!" Lorelai squealed and hugged him, awkwardly since they were still sitting down.

"Gampa?" Jesse asked since Lorelai's squealed had freaked him a little.

"That was just your crazy Grandma" Luke told him and Jesse cuddled against Liz again.

"Ahem" Lorelai 'cleared her throat'.

"Gama" Luke corrected. Lorelai had said 'gama' sounded better than 'grandma' it seemed less old.

"Mommy!" Luka ran towards Lorelai, he couldn't stop laughing since TJ was 'running' after him after Luka had taken the remote from him. "Mommy, Mommy!"

"Come here you" TJ called, Jesse sat up again to have a better look. TJ picked up Luka over his head for a few seconds making the boy laugh harder, and then he brought him back down to his chest to take the remote back. "I'll take this" with that he placed Luka back on the ground and the boy went to his Mother for some good cuddle time.

"Me!" Jesse said getting off of Liz and walked over to TJ with his hand on the air.

"Wha…?" TJ looked down at the boy, confusion written all over his face.

"Throw him in the air like you did Luka, Hon" Liz told him and TJ nodded before lifting up Jesse; the boy squealed delighted. After three tosses up in the air, Jesse walked over to Luke.

"Gampa…" Jesse looked up at Luke, even though he was still sitting on the couch. "Bsbll"

"Bsbal! Bsbal! Bsbal!" Luka cheered on.

"We still have time guys, don't worry" Luke told them with a smirk, both boys nodded.

.o0 Little Later 0o.

"You sure you're ok?" Lorelai asked a little worried because Luke was going the stadium, alone, with two toddlers.

"We're fine" he assured while getting on the driver's side, boys safely strapped in the back.

"Bsbll gampa!" Jesse yelled form the back.

"Bsbal!" Luka cheered on.

"We're going, we're going" Luke mumbled. "You'll be careful?" Lorelai nodded. "You won't go crazy and leave us bankrupt?"

"Can't promise you that, Hon, sorry" she had a flirtatious smile.

"I'll call you when the game is over" he promised. "Call if you need anything" he told her seriously and she nodded with a loving smile; he always worried.

"Could you two stop?" Liz called form her car, Rory giggling in the back seat.

"Keep your pants on!" Lorelai called back.

"No, _you _keep your pants on" Liz yelled laughing and Luke couldn't help but blush and give Lorelai a final goodbye kiss.

"You're mean" Lorelai grumbled getting into the passenger side of Liz' car while Liz and Rory kept laughing at her.

.o0 Stadium, Two Hours Later 0o.

Luke had Luka on his shoulders and Jesse walking by his side, as they went in search of their seats; both boys were carrying a small popcorn bag while Luke had their drinks.

Apparently the bigness of the stadium frighten Luka a little since he refused to get away, or off, Luke; when they found their seats Luka insisted in sitting on Luke's lap while Jesse quietly took a seat next to Luke, he was too busy with his popcorn to notice his surroundings.

.o0 Two Hours Later 0o.

"Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea!" Luka was jumping in place as he watched the players on the field; his fear forgotten, though he still stood close to Luke. Jesse had fallen asleep a little while ago so now Luke had to carry him; he could swear his arms would fall off before the day was over.

"You tell him, kid" a guy sitting next to Luke told Luka who just smiled and went closer to his Daddy, where he proceeded to cheer some more. Luke smirked at his boy; he noticed he had spent most of the game looking at the boys and their reaction towards everything, than he had focused on the game.

"Daddy" Luka tapped the top of his head and turned to look at Luke with longing eyes.

"I know, we're going to go get you caps in a little while, don't worry" Luke assured. "Look at the game"

"Daddy!" Luka pointed excitedly at the ceiling of the stadium when a player hit the ball; Luke carefully stood up to get a better view when everybody had stood up. Luka whined when he couldn't see anymore; Luke struggled a bit but finally was able to pick him up without waking up Jesse.

"Those weekends suck, huh?" the guy sitting next to Luke commented after the inning had ended and everybody was sitting down again.

"Excuse me?" Luke frown, it had taken a few seconds before he realized the guy was talking to him.

"Alimony is a bitch but its just money right? But taking care of the kids every other weekend is just ridiculous, whose idea was that?" Luke couldn't believe this guy; he was pissed that some one would think like that.

"I'm not divorced" Luke stated with an even voice, barely giving the guy a once over.

"Then why are the munchkins with you?" the guy asked with a chuckle.

"Because I wanted to bring them to a baseball game"

"Daddy" Luka tugged at Luke's sleeve and tapped his head with his other hand.

"Let's go get you a hat" Luke told him with a smile and Luka smiled back. The guy scuffed and turned back to the game, Luke had no intention in returning to his seat. "Get Jesse's cup"

.o0 Minutes Later, Shopping 0o.

"Hi Hon, is the game over?" Lorelai was in the dressing room.

"It us for us" Luke mumbled while walking to the car.

"Why? Did the boys get whiney?"

"No, the boys were great. Jesse fell asleep a little while ago and Luka was really enjoying it, he got to see a homerun" Lorelai could tell he was smirking. _'mommy!' _Lorelai heard Luka's happy shriek.

"He sounds happy"

"He is"

"So, why are you leaving?"

"This guy sitting next to us bugged me, so I figured we should just leave; besides Jesse is asleep and so is my arm now"

"Aw, you were carrying him" Lorelai had a goofy smile. "What did the guy next to you do? Did he boo your team?" she giggled.

"Nothing, he just… he bugged me" Luke sighed. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No, we were gonna go grab something after we were done here, why?"

"Think we can join you?" Lorelai sighed loudly.

"If you have too" she teased and Luke chuckled.

"I'll go back to Liz', meet you guys there"

"Love you" and with that Lorelai hung up.

"Hey guys, we're…" Luke looked at the boys threw the rearview mirror and they were both asleep. "Ok then, its nap time" he declared turning the car on and tuning the radio to the game.

.o0 About Half an Hour Later 0o.

Liz had given Luke a key to the apartment for the day so he just let himself in and went to put the sleeping boys in the master bedroom, he went to the living room and turned the TV on to see if he could catch the end of the game.

By the time all three girls walked into the apartment, carrying various bags, it seemed like Luke had fallen asleep.

"Shh, it's nappie time" Lorelai mumbled walking over to Luke to set the bags down.

"I'm not napping" Luke grumbled.

"Oh God!" Lorelai wasn't expecting a response from him. "You idiot, you scared me half to death" he just chuckled.

"Mommy?" Jesse asked with a little scared voice, he walked into the living room rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning" Rory cooed picking him up. "How was your day out with grandpa?" Jesse just lifted his thumb since he was very comfortable cuddled up with his Mommy.

"Did you get us something?" Lorelai asked plopping down next to him.

"Yep, caps and shirts are in the car"

"New outfit" Lorelai sing sung towards Rory.

"Outfit_s" _Rory corrected.

"Aw man, how much crap did you buy?" Luke groaned.

"No too much, Rory didn't let me" Lorelai pouted.

"Thanks" Luke told Rory and she just smiled though he couldn't see her.

"Hon, go get Luka so we can go eat" Lorelai patted Luke's leg to get him going and he did.

"I never would've thought he'd be so good with kids" Liz said once Luke left the living room.

"I knew" Lorelai told her with a smile and a dreamy face.

"Have you guys considered having more?" Liz asked and Lorelai was a little stunned for a couple seconds. "Because that boy of yours is a handsome one, I can just imagine what your girl would look like" Liz kept going without noticing Lorelai or Rory.

"He's up and he's grumpy" Luke stated walking into the room carrying a crabby Luka. Lorelai was grateful for the interruption, Luke had no idea what was going on, Liz had no idea she was intruding; Lorelai hoped she'd drop it and not ask when Luke could hear.

"Come here buddy" Lorelai cooed taking the grumpy boy from Luke.

"I hit a nerve, didn't I?" Liz asked in a whisper towards Rory.

"Kind of" Rory nodded and Liz left it at that.

"Ah, grumble, grumble, grumble, you sound just like your father" Lorelai playfully grumbled at Luka and Luke rolled his eyes but still ran his hand over the boys' back to sooth him; that put mayor points on Rory's mental pro-con list and that put a huge smile on her face, her mind was made.

.o0 That Nigh, The Drive Back 0o.

"Rory, leave the boy alone, it's pointless" Lorelai said taking a glance at the back seat where Rory was running a washcloth over a sleeping Jesse's face.

"What kind of lipstick does she wear? It doesn't come off" Rory mumbled trying to take the makeup off of Jesse's face; Liz had gotten emotional at their goodbye.

"It'll come off with his bath" Lorelai dismissed it and turned her attention to Luke. "What did the guy at the game do?"

"Who?" Luke frowned not taking his eyes from the road; he never did when he had the boys or Rory with him, he sometimes did with Lorelai when she deserved an odd look.

"The guy you said bugged you so you left"

"Oh. Nothing, he was just being a jerk" Luke dismissed it.

"To the boys?"

"No, he actually encouraged Luka when he was cheering for our men" Luke teased knowing how much Lorelai liked when he said it like that. "He just thought I was there because it was my weekend to take the boys, and then he went on about how ridicules it is for guys to have to pay alimony and then have to spend weekends with their kids"

"Aw Hon, you're such a softie"

"Gah" Rory groaned from the back seat.

"Give it a rest or you'll make his cheek turn red"

"Fine" Rory huffed and sat back with her arms crossed over her chest. She used to pout the same way when she was little and Lorelai couldn't help but remember; her mind playing games with her, for a moment she thought Rory was a little girl again, and they were all just a five member family coming back from a trip, which they were.

.o0 Stars Hollow 0o.

"You guys are staying here, right? Because I don't want you driving this late" Luke told Rory while they unload the car from bags and boys.

"Yeah we're staying, no need for a speech" Rory mumbled.

"I heard you" Luke told her.

.o0 Next Morning, Kitchen 0o.

"Ok, what's going on?" Luke asked taking a seat on the kitchen table next to Lorelai and across from Rory.

"I need to discuss something" Rory said very properly while crossing her arms over the table.

"Ah-ha" Lorelai nodded. "It's pretty serious, huh?"

"Why do you ask?" Rory frowned; she had been so meticulous, hadn't she?

"Because you have Babette baby-sitting" Lorelai pointed out. "Oh my God! You're moving aren't you?" she accused. "Out of the state? Out of the country? Oh my God, you're moving out of the country!"

"What? No, I'm not moving" Rory said quickly and Lorelai let out a breath, so did Luke but he would never admit to it; he couldn't take being away form Rory and Jesse.

"But it is serious, isn't it?" Luke asked.

"Kinda" Rory nodded. "I know it's none of my business…"

"That's not a good start" Lorelai mumbled near Luke's ear.

"… and that you two have already discussed this…" Rory continued not having heard Lorelai. "… and, although you won't admit it, you've made pro-con lists and decided to take the safest route"

"Hon, what are you talking about?" Lorelai frowned.

"I think Luka should be a big brother" Rory said flatly.

"What!?" Lorelai chocked out; Luke had nothing to say, he was shocked that Rory would say that, or that she would even think about stuff like that. "Rory we…"

"I know you two have discussed it, and decided the risks were too high for both Mom and the baby but…"

"But?" Luke frowned. "There's no 'but' Rory, we've already discussed this and, sorry, but it's not your business" he stood up. "I'm gonna go get the boys"

"What if there were no added risks to Mom or the baby?" Rory called after him before he left the kitchen, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Have a time machine on you, kid?" Lorelai teased, she hated this topic; she and Luke had waited so long in getting it right, that by the time they actually got it they couldn't have a family like they wanted; not that they didn't like how things were now.

"No, but I have a solution" Luke frowned but said nothing, Lorelai was intrigued. "You guys aren't _that _old, guys can have kids until they're… well, older than Luke. And you're still…" Rory gestured wildly at Lorelai. "… still viable"

"Gee, thanks" Lorelai deadpanned.

"Rory…" Luke started but was interrupted by Rory.

"I want to be your surrogate"

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**People, people, people, I need your input here. What should their reactions be? Should they say yes? No? I can't make up my mind by myself and flipping a coin just wont do.**

**Oh, and this is not the chapter I had in my mind (the one that started this story). That chapter can go well with either way this story goes.**

**Review Pwease.**


	7. Fishin' with the Purple Baby

**Sorry it took a while to update this, but like you might have noticed, this two days I've updated 3 of my stories, and I plan on updating the rest now that I'm only working and am out of school so expect more chapters on all stories; and maybe a couple new stories too, because my mind never stops.**

**Like you might notice this episode won't start where the other left off, but it will get there soon enough.**

**Now go on and read.**

**PS I won't stop writing just because GG ended, all contraire I'll write more to make up for the crappy seasons we've had. Don't you love me?**

**Hi K**

* * *

.o0 Living Room 0o. 

"I'm home…" Luke called walking into the house, Lorelai and Rory sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Yes, I know I'm late, yes I know I'm crabby, and no I didn't bring any junk fun" he rambled as he walked into the house.

"Well hello to you too sunshine" Lorelai teased not taking her eyes from the TV.

"Drop it" he scowled.

"Daddy!" Luka ran into the living room with Jesse trailing behind him, both boys were carrying doodles; Luke squatted down so they'd be eye level.

"Wow, you guys did this?" no matter what his mood was, he never snapped or took it out with the boys; on the contrary they always seemed to make his mood better. "Why don't you guys leave these on the kitchen table and I'll put them up on the fridge later"

"Yay!" both boys squealed and ran back to the kitchen. With a big sigh he stood up.

"Don't hang up those drawing, Hon, those are for tomorrow"

"What?" Luke groaned stopping short from walking to the kitchen.

"They are for decorating the cabin" Rory informed him.

"And don't rant about all the crap we're already taking because you know we need everything…" Lorelai told him and Luke gave her a pointed look. "… Ok, maybe not _everything _but most of it"

"Gampa!" Jesse ran towards Luke with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Wow, you draw fast" Luke told him, pleasing smile back. "What is it?"

"Baby" Jesse said with a big smile while pointing to the couch.

"It's the baby? Wow, it's very… purple" Luke frowned, eyeing the drawing with a goofy smirk.

"Daddy, help! _Help!" _Luka yelled panicked, he was jumping a little in place while trying to get his little overalls unhooked.

.o0 Five Minutes Later 0o.

Luka walked out of the bathroom followed by his Daddy.

"Crisis averted?" Lorelai asked trying to get a glance at Luka's pants.

"Yeah, no accidents" Luke nodded.

"Oh, Oh, Luke! Come, here! Come feel the baby kick!" Luke's smile instantly grew and he walked over to the couch. "Here…" Lorelai grabbed his hand and place it on the seven-month bump.

_.o0 About a year ago 0o._

"_I want to be your surrogate"_

"_No" Luke said, as simple as that._

"_But…" Rory tried to reason._

"_No…" Luke repeated. "Now, I'm gonna go get the boys and this better be dropped by the time I get back" he said sternly while leaving the kitchen; both girls saw him leave, an it wasn't until the front door closed that Rory spoke again._

"_Mom, you can talk him into it you could…"_

"_Rory, no"_

"_Come on. It's a safe procedure and…"_

"_Rory, no" Lorelai said more sternly and once she saw Rory's face fall she softened a little. "There are many reasons why Luke said no, and there are many reasons why I said no. But only one of them has me a little concerned"_

"_Concerned about what? It really is a safe procedure" Rory assured._

"_Concerned about you, babe"_

"_Me, but…?"_

"_Honey, you will find someone else. He won't take Jess' place but…"_

"_Stop"_

"_I know you want to relive the whole pregnancy thing without the mourning period but…"_

"_That's not why"_

"_This is not the way of doing it. Honey, I know right now it seems like its going to be you and Jesse for the rest of your lives but its not"_

"_Mom…"_

"_You'll meet someone, and you'll get married, and you'll get pregnant again, and it's going to be amazing and different…" Rory just shook her head but said nothing._

"_Ok guys, go to the kitchen" Luke said loudly enough for the girls to hear him because he was sure they had kept discussing the matter._

"_Jesse, go get your toys, honey" Rory told him quietly as soon as the boy appeared in the room._

"_Rory"_

"_We have to go" truth be told she hadn't expected this to go like it did; yeah she anticipated Luke flipping out, but not Lorelai, and she definitely didn't expect a sermon on her Jess-less future._

.o0 Back to the Present 0o.

Luke couldn't help but smile when he felt his baby kick.

"Are you sure you're up for a weekend at the cabin?"

"Positive" Lorelai nodded. "We already got an 'all clear' from the doctor, and the boys have their hearts set on it"

_.o0 Six Months Ago 0o._

"_Luka, stop jumping" Lorelai mumbled, lying down on the bed, eyes closed, with Luka jumping next to her. "Luka, stop it" the boy kept going. "Luka…"_

"_Are you feeling any better?" Luke walked into their room with a tray._

"_Your son won't stop jumping" she said clearly annoyed; Luke set the tray on the floor, reached over the bed and caught Luka mid-air._

"_Come on, Bud, Mommy's sick" he placed Luka on the floor and made sure he didn't climb back on the bed. "I brought you soup and crackers that should calm your stomach"_

"_MmmHmm"_

"_We'll be downstairs. If you need something call me, I took the day off"_

"_You didn't have to do that" Lorelai mumbled, she hadn't moved at all._

"_This is the fourth day you've been sick and it only seems to be getting worse; I'm not going to the diner. In fact, if you're not better by tomorrow morning, you're going to the doctor's"_

"_Luke, no, I'm ok; really"_

"_Eat the soup, we'll be downstairs" Lorelai just groaned._

_.o0 Next Morning Around Noon 0o._

"_That can't be" Lorelai said shaking her head; her and Luke were sitting across from the doctor. "We were careful"_

"_I thought you said she couldn't anymore"_

"_I never said she couldn't, just that there would be more risks involved. And that's why we'll be keeping a close eye on yours and the baby's weight gain, and progress"_

"_Is this a high risk pregnancy?" Luke asked._

"_I wouldn't call it high risk just yet"_

"'_Just yet'?" the phrase caught Luke's attention._

"_Right now we have no reason to treat this as a high risk, we'll keep a close eye on the development of the pregnancy and if anything came up then we'd go from there" both Lorelai and Luke nodded. "Do you have any more questions?"_

"_Umm…" Lorelai turned to look at Luke, who seemed miles away. "No, we're good"_

"_Ok then, you two take your time, I know this was a shock. I'll go set up the next appointment, make sure to pick it up on your way out"_

"_Ok" Lorelai nodded with a smile and waited until the doctor left them alone before turning towards Luke. "Hon, are you ok?"_

"_We're having a baby" was all Luke said._

.o0 The Present 0o.

"You were right" Rory said giggling. "The baby only kicks when Luke's in the room"

"Told you" Lorelai had a proud grin and Luke just blushed.

"Mommy bye-bye" Jesse said waving at them and walking towards the door with his little backpack filled with toys; it was the one he was taking to the cabin.

"'bye-bye'? Where do you think you're going?" Rory asked him trying to hide her smile.

"bin"

"To the cabin?"

"Kid, the cabin is tomorrow, and we're all going together" Lorelai told him. "So march that tushy of yours over here"

"Gampa?"

"They're right, we're not leaving till' tomorrow" Luke gave him the bad news; Jesse pouted, dropped the backpack by his feet and dragged his feet back to Luka's room.

"Aw poor guy" Lorelai said. After a few seconds they could hear both boys giggling.

"Eh, he's ok now" Rory waved it off.

"Just as flaky as his grandmother" Luke mumbled.

"What?" Lorelai asked with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Luke asked playing aloof, Rory just giggled.

"Don't think I didn't hear you Danes" Luke smirked.

"I'll go get dinner started"

"That's right…" Lorelai started. "… start kissing up my…"

"Lorelai…" Luke warned from the kitchen making her stop dry and making Rory laugh harder.

.o0 Next Morning 0o.

Everything was in the car and ready to go, all that was missing was: Rory, Lorelai, Luka, Jesse, and Luke; other than that, everything was set to go.

It was still way too early so they were still sleeping, even Luke was. The car had been ready since the day before because Luke knew it would take forever to get everyone ready.

Lorelai giggled, her right hand going down to play with the hairs on the head that was using her big belly as a pillow; her left hand rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"You woke me up" Lorelai said with a voice thick with sleep. "Why are you up so early? We're not leaving for a few more hours"

"Night-night" Luka said in a small voice, hugging Lorelai's stomach a little tighter. He was sitting on her thighs and leaning over to rest on her belly.

"Honey, you're squishing the baby"

"No. I'm hugging"

"I know, and the baby love's you too but Mommy needs more sleep"

"Really?" he sat up, still on her thighs.

"Yes, you want to sleep with me?"

"No, let's go"

"We're not leaving yet, sleep a little more" she pulled him over on the mattress, he settled there just long enough for Lorelai to fall back asleep before placing a last kiss on her belly, because that's what they had taught him, he climbed off the bed and went to his room to see a movie on his 'cars' TV.

.o0 Later That Morning 0o.

"Lorelai, it's time to get up" Luke whispered while moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"Mm…?"

"If you want to shower before we leave you need to get up"

"Just run a wet towel over me while I sleep" she mumbled.

"As tempting as that sounds, no. Now get up and shower, the boys are ready and watching cartoons"

"Give me a minute"

"No, I already gave you a minute ten minutes ago" he started poking her cheek repeatedly in an annoying way.

"Luke… stop, leave me alone… gah! Fine I'm up" she sat up.

"Good"

"How can you be so mean to your pregnant wife?" she pouted.

"Put that lip away, the boys are waiting"

"You care more about them than you do me" she accused.

"Don't fake mood swings, it never works" Lorelai had a shocked face, she didn't know Luke could tell when she was faking them; he gave her a kiss. "There's this tell sign in your eyes" he told her before walking out of their room.

.o0 Later Downstairs 0o.

Luke was sitting on the couch, slouched, and feet propped up on the coffee table; Jesse was sitting next to him, slouched, but his feet were dangling from the couch because they couldn't reach the coffee table.

"That Cosmo guy is funny" Luke commented.

"Yeah" Jesse agreed.

Rory had Luka in the downstairs bathroom; he was sitting up on the sink while Rory grabbed some gel for him.

"You are going to look _so _cool" Rory cooed.

"Really?" his face glowed.

"Of course, and Mom is going to love it"

"Cool!"

"Stay still" Rory told him, she arranged his hair and then used the blow-dryer so it would dry faster without drooping.

.o0 Living Room 0o.

"Gama sit" Jesse pointed to the space next to him.

"Ooh what are we watching?" Lorelai asked while slowly taking a seat, once she had Jesse leaned against her and kissed her belly making her smile.

"Fairies!" Jesse said happily.

"Fairies? You got your grandpa to watch fairies, wow"

"Yeah" Jesse smiled.

"Mommy, look!" Luka ran out of the bathroom and towards the couch sporting a very nice Mohawk.

"Oh my…"

"What the…?" Luke frowned.

"Me too, Mommy!" Jesse jumped up from the couch and ran to Rory.

"How very Madox-y of you" Lorelai told her son and he nodded with a big smile.

"You're not planning on letting him keep that, are you?" Luke complained.

"Why not? He looks cool and we're just going to the cabin, no ones going to see him…"

"I am"

"… and even if they did, he looks good, it fits him"

"That does not fit anyone" Luke grumbled and turned back to the screen.

"Play nice" she teased and gave him a slight shove, Luke chuckled.

"Daddy, fish?" Luka asked climbing on the couch and onto Luke's lap.

"Yeah, we're gonna fish" Luka leaned against Luke's chest, the tip of his spiked hairs poking Luke's cheek. "Aw gees"

"Gama!" Jesse ran out of the bathroom and over to Lorelai. "Look!" he pointed to his hair.

"Wow, that's _so _cool!" Lorelai said with a smile. "Show your grandpa" she added and Luke just groaned.

They had to take two cars, in the truck were Lorelai, Rory, and the boy's cars also, they were there for some girl talk, and in the other car was Luke, the boys, and all their other stuff.

Lorelai shifted in her seat.

"Are you ok? Do you need a rest stop?" Rory asked worriedly.

"I'm good, just trying to find a comfortable position"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Luke" Lorelai teased.

"We're just looking out for you and the baby"

"I know, I was just kidding, you two can be so overprotective at times" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You've spent _way _too much time with Luke"

"Sorry" Rory blushed a little.

"I'm just teasing kid, I'm glad you two spend time together, it's good for… him" Lorelai caught herself before she said that it was good for Rory.

"It's ok, Mom" Rory assured knowing what Lorelai had really meant.

"I'm sorry"

"I like talking with Luke; it has a calming effect just like… just like talking with Jess did"

"I'm sorry Hon" Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Don't have to be" Rory turned and assured Lorelai with a smile. "Hey, Luke is pulling over" she motioned ahead.

"I told him we didn't have to stop every hour" Lorelai grumbled.

"He worries"

"You're both the same" Lorelai mumbled. "It scares me sometimes" she added with a smirk.

"Shut up" Rory teased and she also pulled over.

.o0 Minutes Later, at a Park Behind a Gas Station 0o.

They had walked a little, all together, before Lorelai had to take a seat on a bench; Luke wanted to get the boys as tired as he could so they wouldn't be so wiggly in the car. Lorelai looked at both boys 'wrestling' on the grass before she turned her attention a few feet further away to look at Rory and Luke watching the boys; they were smiling. Rory said something and pointed to the boys, Luke just laughed; Lorelai couldn't help but smile, until she saw Rory add something else and Luke turned serious, he responded something else before pulling Rory in for a comforting hug, his head ducked down, Rory nodded, he planted a fast kiss on the top of her head before letting her go and moving over to where the boys were at, he picked Luka up and tossed him in the air.

Luke whispered something to Jesse before Rory started walking over to where Lorelai was, moments later she was tackled from behind by Jesse; Luka started laughing and Luke joined him, followed by Lorelai. Rory was still lying on the grass, only now on her back with Jesse sitting on her stomach. Rory sat up, Jesse still on her, only now he was hugging her with arms and legs.

"Luv you, Mommy" Jesse told her.

"I love you too, baby" Rory told him with a smile.

"Not a baby, Gama's baby"

"Yes, grandma's having a baby… as weird as that sounds" she whispered the last part. Out of nowhere, Jesse was lifted up from Rory and was being held like a sack of potatoes, which he loved and couldn't stop laughing, under Luke's right arm; he offered his left to help Rory up.

"Why were you sitting on your Mom, huh?" Luke asked once they were all walking over to the bench Lorelai was at.

"Cuz" Jesse shrugged.

"Because?" Rory asked feigning shock and Jesse started laughing. "Come here. Little booger" she threatened and he just ran off towards Lorelai.

"Gama, help!"

"What are they doing to you?" Lorelai asked while hugging him as tightly as she could with her stomach in the way.

"Hey kid, stop squishing the baby" Luke said once they were at the bench.

"Sowwy" Jesse pulled back and placed a kiss on Lorelai's belly.

"Thank you, Jesse" Lorelai cooed.

"No squishing?" Luke asked and Jesse shook his head. "Good" he smirked. "Let's get going now"

"Fishin!" Luka said excitedly and started running towards the car.

"Luka wait!" Luke started running after him. "Don't run off like that" Luke scowled him once he caught up.

"Sowwy, we still fishin'?" he asked pouting.

"Yes we're fishing, but never do that again, promise?"

"Pwomise" Luka nodded.

"Good, now, go help Mommy" again Luka nodded before running back to Lorelai.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**So0o0o good?**

**This is still not the chapter that inspired the story, but I'm getting there.**

**Suggest people and I'll try me best to comply. Meaning... Review please.**


End file.
